


Bachelor Party

by Dee_Laundry



Series: Mono [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are decent, respectable people. They're <span class="u">doctors</span>, even. Sure to tip well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> In this 'verse, New Jersey doesn't allow same-sex marriage or civil unions, because the original fic was written before the court case that produced civil unions in New Jersey, and well before marriage equality was established nationwide in June 2015.

Jazmin felt a little nervous as she rang the bell at the cute little house. She liked her job at the club but had never worked a party before. Candee talked her into it, though. "These are decent, respectable people. They're doctors, even. Sure to tip well. Come on, please!" Then of course Candee got sick and couldn't even come, so here she was with Monika and Starshine, who she barely even knew.

Oh well, gotta be professional anyway. Big smile makes the boys all happy.

She was real surprised when a woman answered the door. "Oh, for god's sake, get in here," the woman snapped, and Jazmin hustled in with the other gals.

"In there," the woman said, pointing towards a living room with some guys in it. "I'm only paying you for an hour, so don't overstay your welcome. I'll be in the kitchen with the wine."

Jazmin felt a little relieved. She didn't mind stripping for lesbians – they were respectful of the rules and usually tipped pretty good – but there was something scary about that lady. With her figure, she'd have made a good dom-type for the club.

Anyway, Jazmin followed Starshine and Monika into the living room, and things did look on the up-and-up, a little high class even. The guys were kinda cute too, even the old guy who hooked Jazmin with his cane. "It's my special day," he said. "Why don't you come talk to me?"

"Oh, sure," Jazmin giggled. "I love talking. But I love dancing even more. You want to dance while we talk?"

He grinned slowly, and Jazmin felt a little warmth in her tummy. This might even be fun, she thought. "I don't dance much myself," the guy said, taking a seat on a dining-type chair, "but you go right on ahead."

She smiled and one of the other gals started up the music. They started to dance, and the other guys sat down too. Her guy, the old one, seemed like he might be a regular at some club, but the others were gawking like high school boys. It was funny, and Jazmin giggled again.

"So," she said over her shoulder (she was giving him a nice view of her rear), "you having a good time at your party, birthday boy?"

He leaned close, and she could tell he was trying to get a better look at the tattoo that was peeking out the top of her skirt. She'd had it inked there for just that reason, a little tease for the boys, and they all seemed to like it.

"Not my birthday," he said eventually. She turned around to face him, and his eyes slid from her back to her boobs. They were good boobs; she was proud of them. "This is my bachelor party."

The song changed, and Jazmin slowed down, just a quiet back and forth with her hips now. She slipped her little jacket off and dropped it in the Groom-to-be's lap. "Your fiancée doesn't mind that you have strippers at your bachelor party?"

"Let's ask Chase; he'll know. Chase!"

The cute blond guy sitting closest to GTB (that's what she called every Groom-to-be) leaned over, but his eyes were fixed on Starshine's boobs. Not as good as Jazmin's but really, really big. "Uh huh?" he said, and she thought she heard an accent. Yummy.

GTB turned his head a little toward the blond, but his hips were swaying in time with Jazmin's. "Do you think my fiancé cares that there are strippers at my party?"

Blondie still wouldn't look over. His tongue was practically dropping out of his head. "Given that there were strippers at his party too, no, I don't think so."

Jazmin was so surprised that she stopped dancing for a second. "His? You're marrying a guy?"

GTB grinned at her; his hips were still moving with the music, and he gestured for her to start dancing again. "Marriage is between one man and one woman, at least according to the laws of this state. Commitment ceremony, anyone can join in. Besides, Jimmy sucked at being married. We're trying committed instead."

It didn't seem like he was kidding, but if he wasn't, this was the weirdest dance she'd ever done. "Seriously, you're gay?"

His leer was real familiar, and his right hand snaked out toward her breast, so that she had to sidestep to avoid him. "Do I seem gay?" he asked.

"No touching! But no."

He laughed and brought his hand back, and flopped it in his lap, clutching at the sequins on her jacket. "I'm bisexual. Jimmy is too. Much more fun that way. Ogle women together, and then work all the tension out between ourselves."

"I guess," Jazmin said. Then the music changed, and it was her favorite song. She started shaking it harder, getting lost in the music, and GTB gave her an appreciative grin.

"Do you work anniversary parties?"


End file.
